A Light in the Gloom
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Darkness, death, and decay was her existence, one she'd been saddled with since she was born. Over the eons though, Ereshkigal had come to desire more. By chance, her wish was answered. Not all darkness is impenetrable, and light can come from some truly unexpected places. And be delivered by the most unlikely of people. A goddess saved, loved, by a mortal, who'd have thought it?


**As the new year continues, I've got another new girl for you all, quite a popular whose admittedly become a favorite of mine own as well. Yep, the Mistress of Kur herself and Rin's blonde double, Ereshkigal! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Fragile, that was the word that came to mind when describing human beings.

As a goddess of death, she knew that better than most, even some other gods. Personally, she saw their fragility as balancing out their seemingly ever-growing numbers. For every one that died, three more were born to take their place, but they were also destined to die in some way only to be replaced. Over and over the cycle continued, onward without end.

It was her job to oversee the souls of the dead and it was a job she'd performed dutifully for tens of thousands of years. Over that time, she'd come to the inevitable conclusion that there was no mortal above death. All humans would eventually die and appear before her gates eventually as souls waiting to be judged.

Except this one.

"And…let's save Uruk together!"

He was insane, he had to be. Perhaps he was the most unhinged mortal to ever walk into her domain…and he was still alive. Yes, over the eons, she'd had some "guests" who'd entered her realm with their hearts still beating; that didn't last for long and few to none ever saw the light of day again. Instead, she offered them her light, her presence as an eternal overseer to their souls. And now this mortal was asking her to use that "light" to save a city populated by her future subjects.

Aggression was the only response, yet it failed in shuffling off Ritsuka Fujimaru' mortal coil.

Here he was in the depths of the underworld, yet his eyes burned with life. The fire in his eyes inspired the other Servants to act, and act they did. All of them throwing their entire might at her with the intent of defeating her, a task that was nothing short of foolish.

But it wasn't their weapons that hurt her, it was their words.

"If so, your defeat will serve as punishment for your sins!" Barked the King of Uruk with a stony face and focused eyes.

Her rage smeared.

"What was this about your very first choice of your own free will? Just because nobody came to visit, you cooped up down here! And now you're taking it out on others!"

Her rage had exploded.

Facing him, her rage fizzled out like a dying fire. It continued to fizzle out and die, even as she attempted to hype herself up after hearing his refusal to commend her on all that she had done. The anger had been real…but he'd spoken the truth, she _was _a liar; she couldn't bring herself to seriously kill him. Especially after he used a Command Seal to order the Shielder to protect _her _dignity.

Yes, without a doubt, Ritsuka Fujimaru was the most unhinged human being she'd ever encountered.

And from the moment he stepped into her dark domain, she never had a chance of defeating him or his allied band of Servants. But she was able to see him face to face.

* * *

He was happy to see her, see _her_, it showed in his bright turquoise-colored eyes. Only a living creature's eyes could be so pure and colorful and hopeful. And only a living being's heart could be heard beating so furiously. It wasn't the adrenaline borne from battle as it had been seconds ago, it was…

All he could do was plead his case, arguably more for her sake than for humanity's, which was extremely selfish. Ritsuka knew full well what was at stake, more than he could ever imagine. Yet, he what truly drove him was the desire to uplift the frown of the woman in front of him. It didn't matter that she was a goddess, it didn't matter that she was the ruler of the underworld and could stop his heart in a second if she wanted to, _truly _wanted to.

She was a person in pain, and Ritsuka reached out his hand and tried to help. "I mean, you were always worried about humans. So, maybe that's why." He offered looking around him. As far as the eye could see, there were cages containing azure-colored blazes, human souls. There were millions of them, perhaps trillions, all safe and secure in the cages. It wasn't an ideal existence…but it was far from the worst that he'd seen. This wasn't the work of one who loathed humanity, but the work of one who deep down hungered for some form of companionship. It wasn't all that hard to ascertain, at least not to him. "Besides," Ritsuka continued taking a single step forward. "You came to visit me time and time again. And you taught me some pretty vital things I needed to survive here, without those things, I'm pretty sure I'd be one of the souls floating around here in these cages. One way or another…you helped keep me alive. So, taking all that into consideration…I came to the conclusion that you couldn't be an evil goddess. Or at least not a _really _evil one."

"The future of humanity is in the hands of a wallflower." Groaned her sister from the sidelines, her head hanging low. "At least he's cute though."

Were she not so enthralled with the man before her, she'd have responded to her sister's remark in kind. Instead, her mind was entirely focused on the fact that his lone human had seen through her defenses and disguises so easily as if they were crystal clear. Embarrassment burned in her cheeks and propelled her onto a comedic rant that just drew further amusement from the human teenager.

_And like this, every belief I had about her has been validated. _Thought the Japanese teen.

Then the goddess was cut in half by a sword swung from absolutely nowhere.

Or so it seemed.

Horror raced through him as he rushed forward, taking hold of the blonde goddess in his arms and checking her for injuries. His heart roared in his chest, fear seizing his heart and squeezing tightly as he found the goddess of death looked uncomfortably close to being dead. Then the old man began to speak, soothing his fears with cryptic words delivered in a flat tone.

"It seems fate connects us, Ritsuka Fujimaru."

Just how many people was "fate" going to connect him to? What other strange and horrific and fantastical entity would he encounter next?

Ritsuka pushed all those thoughts to the side as he looked down to the flailing goddess in his arms. She rose from his arms, questioning the old man as to why he freed her. Surprisingly…his answers were direct, revealing as the Queen of Kur stood there and heard them, her face becoming one of hope as she vocalized what her pride was-protecting the tranquil silence of the underworld.

_This existence…it's not the best…but it's far from the worse. _Repeated the black-haired youth. Given the nature of his occupation, he'd been forced to learn his mythology, and learn it well. _You were never an evil goddess, nor a cruel one. Just a lonely one. _Mused the seventeen-year-old watching Gilgamesh explain the status of the recently deceased. A silent thanks was given in learning that they hadn't been buried, only moved away as if they were suffering from some sickness instead of their timely passing. Briefly, he imagined some poor sap awakening to darkness inside of a coffin and banging on the lid demanding to be let out.

Seeing the tears of the pig-tailed goddess moved him to act. "I want you to fight Gorgon with me, Ereshkigal." He began offering his hand to her.

He was such an oddity, yet at the same time so dazzling that she couldn't help but tear up a little. She hesitated as she reached for his hand, the void in her chest cackling with electricity. Finally, their hands clapped together. For truly the first time, she heard it, the steady rhythm that marked a creature as being "alive". It was a powerful and warm beat that the goddess attuned her ears to.

It was a heartbeat; it was the sound of life. Right then and there, Ereshkigal decided she'd protect it, she'd protect _him_, no matter what it took.

* * *

In the thousands of years she'd ruled the underworld, she thought she'd seen all of death that she needed to see. How wrong she'd been, not to mention how ignorant she was.

Tiamat was an abomination of creation, a foul creature the likes of which made even her stomach lurch in disgust and horror. Within seconds of seeing her, she understood why the gods had rebelled against her and sought her destruction.

Ereshkigal knew she was death and the great serpent was life…but it was a horrific, twisted mockery of "life" that she doubted any creature would subscribe to, least of all humanity.

And at the bottom of that list the human who'd penetrated the darkness of her heart.

Ritsuka's face remained in her mind, physically and metaphorically as she and her sister worked together to stop Beast II. It was all they could do as if they didn't, everything would die, _everything_. In spite of the horrific situation, she found herself laughing at the irony of the events unfolding.

The Mother of Life was the harbinger for death, and her, the goddess of death…was sacrificing herself and her domain to ensure life could continue on. Of course, there was selfishness involved.

She was fighting for life, but _one _life in particular.

_Ritsuka…I know you can hear my voice. I…I hope this repays the kindness you showed me. Without a doubt, it was worth more than anything, worth more than all the treasures in the heavens and on the earth, it was…you…Ritsuka, you were the blessing that a part of me always longed for. You were without a doubt the light in the gloomy darkness that I secretly longed for. Feeling your warmth…thank you, thank you…and goodbye. _

Ereshkigal heard his voice, his frantic shouts and screams. She saw him in her mind's eye, standing before one of the many crudely formed cliffs overlooking the pit that had opened in the ground.

He was crying, crying or her. The goddess herself let several tears slide down her face hearing not just his voice, but his heart as well. As she restrained Tiamat to the best of her abilities, she bestowed all the divine blessings she could upon Ritsuka and his remaining allies. It was all she could do, but she poured as much of her power as she could into them.

Up on the surface, he felt her blessings physically manifesting around him. Ritsuka moved to the edge of the pit, only being stopped by Mash, whose tears had temporarily dried up. They'd already seen so much death, yet the fight wasn't over, not yet. That didn't stop him from screaming out for her, throwing his hand out over the abyss thinking he could reach her. He'd beseech her to abandon the underworld, to leave Tiamat sealed there and end this nightmare.

_It'll end by your hand, Ritsuka. I know the sacrifices will be great…but I have faith that you will be victorious. I know it…_Beckoned the goddess, her ethereal form appearing before him. Her hand slid across his arm, their palms meeting for the briefest of moments before her form was scattered by the howling wind.

As the Mother of Life wailed and raged, the Angel of Death descended and imposed the final end upon the fallen goddess. Life that had become corrupted knew death, and dead came, the charge being led by a young human whose eyes burned with murderous fury for the Beast. An image of a skeletal goddess in his mind, he plunged his blade into the monstrosity's cranium.

The tranquil underworld that he knew vanished in an explosive burst of light, and with it went the goddess who'd taken up residence in his heart.

* * *

What was death like for a goddess of death? Ereshkigal honestly didn't know the answer, which was quite puzzling.

After the slaying of Tiamat there had been light…then darkness. Briefly, the veil of shadows were broken when she was called to the Temple of Time like so many others. Once she heard the familiar sound, the heartbeat of that special human, she was running, calling forth whatever divine power remained in her. Another Beast, another evil of mankind; it mattered to her as much as the last one did-next to nothing in the face of Ritsuka's distress.

Along with the dozens of other Servants, she fought tooth and nail. Fortune smiled upon her in catching a glimpse of him.

Little had changed, his clothes were torn, his body marred in cuts and injuries, his left eye had been discolored by the blood pouring from a cut above his eye. Even then, it widened along with the right in catching sight of her. Ritsuka reached out to her and she reached for him.

_FIGHT!_ She commanded, still striving for him.

That was the last time she'd seen him, and Ereshkigal liked to think that would be enough as she returned to the great abyss that awaited gods.

But then came another burst of light and the abyss fell away to reveal silver walls and a myriad of sounds and voices that confused her. She blinked, feeling incredibly wobbly as she attempted to regain her bearings. One minute she was…Ereshkigal didn't really have much of an idea of what to call it, but it certainly wasn't living. Then the next, she was standing atop an elevated platform, dozens of unfamiliar figures around her. It certainly wasn't the underworld she ruled, nor was it an otherworldly battlefield.

Her ears heard it before her eyes saw him. Something stirring in her, she began to move forward, a shout rising in her throat. It never left her lips as he pushed through the crowd to greet her.

Ereshkigal drunk in the sight of him, instead of the dark-colored tunic he wore in Babylonia, he wore a white uniformed shirt. What put her truly at ease was the lack of injuries on his person, no sign of scars or deformities; in simplest terms, he was whole. He was alive.

"R-Ritsu…Ritsuka…" Whispered the Mistress of Kur raising her arms.

He threw himself onto her, wrapping her dark-clad body in his arms. His legs were shaking, any second they could give out. Hers did smelling the familiar scent and hearing the all-too familiar rhythm of his heart, his chest pressed so closely to hers. A second later and they were both on their knees; Ereshkigal wrapped her arms around his body, tears swelling up in her ruby-red eyes.

"I-I…i-if this is a dream…then it's one I don't want to wake from." She didn't care who heard or saw her. Her pride was second to the physical presence of the human whose existence had lit up her whole world.

The Last Master of Humanity was in a similar boat. "It isn't a dream, and if it is, it's one we're both having. It doesn't matter though…you're here…you're here in front of me, Ereshkigal."

Building whispers were silenced, sometimes forcibly. That said, in the background, a certain writer furiously put pen to paper, his eyes ablaze with artistic fire. It wasn't often one was able to witness such a tender scene between lovers unfolding right before your eyes.

Far to the back of the crowd, a certain pig-tailed Archer turned on her heel and began to walk away only to be stopped by an irritating but all familiar voice.

"Will you not strike not and stake your claim?"

"There's a time and a place for everything," Ishtar fired back. There was a pregnant pause as her fists tightened, then unclenched themselves. "Besides…after all that's happened…maybe a moment or two is what she deserves. Maybe."

The King of Uurk allowed the love goddess to depart in silence, her dignity mostly intact. He chuckled and looked back at the tearful reunion between a mortal and his divine lover. Out of the corner of the Caster's eye, he caught another one of his kind, Tamamo-no-Mae, looking upon the scene with a tearful smile; no doubt the embrace between the Japanese teen and underworld goddess was drudging up some old memories for her. Luckily, she had Kiyohime by her side.

Turning his back to them all, he began to depart the summoning chamber. He didn't want anyone to see his smile and confuse it for something it wasn't. It was most certainly not happiness he was feeling for his Master. He was the King of Heroes, what he was feeling…was that one of his subjects had been justly rewarded for his efforts. That was it, nothing more.

* * *

She stood atop the mountain top looking out over the lush green sea that was a forest, dots of blue running through it and eventually connecting to a vast sea far to the west. Even so far up and so far away she could hear the sound of the waves beating across the shoreline. Wind rustled thousands, millions of leaves that lay attached to thick and strong branches and flowers that lightly bent in the passing breeze. She inhaled through her mouth and noise, the multiple of scents almost overwhelming her to the point she nearly lost her balance. Luckily, she had someone beside her to keep her upright.

"For the record, I have absolutely no idea what's in the forests so…wanna scream as loud as you possible can?"

Red-faced, she looked to him with shock in her eyes. In response, the human merely grinned back at her, as if silently daring her to do so.

"I AM ERESHKIGAL, QUEEN OF KUR AND RULER OF THE DEAD! HEAR ME AND TREMBLE IN FEAR, BEASTS OF THE WILD!"

Seconds turned into a minute, a minute turned into two, then three, all while her voice resounded through the air. There was no answer save for the wind.

And the thinly contained laughter of the Reclaimer of Human History.

"Y-You set me up!" Accused the Mesopotamian goddess, her face blushing red like a cherry.

"I don't think so."

"Y-Yes, you did!"

"Could you please explain that."

His looking away was all but damning evidence in her eyes. "Y-You invited me out here even _after_ I told you it would be best we keep our distance! Alone! Just the two of us-"

"Would you rather I brought someone else along?" He cut-in, his expression saddening.

A shiver of fear running through her, "N-o! Not at all! I'm happy, more than happy! I've wanted it to be just the two of us! Just the two of us and no one else so…so…" A combination of his smiling face and her own embarrassment caused the words to die in her throat. Her hands were clapped in his, her legs going wobbly just as they did when they'd reunited close to a month ago. Time seemed to have flown so fast since then. It could be argued they'd picked up where they left off in Babylonia, which had been an…odd place.

Merlin had been kind to her in allowing her to see flowers for the first time during the battle with Tiamat. Since then…she'd grown near obsessed with learning all that she could the upper world, the world teeming with life and light. Guiding her hand, he raised her arm out, fingers spreading out. The wind caressed her fingers, her arm, her entire body to be precise. His other arm went around her waist, holding her steady; her golden hair whipped at his face, though Ritsuka didn't seem to mind too much. He heard that when the hair belonged to someone you cared about, getting whipped in the face was actually something to relish in, he certainly did.

Ereshkigal relished his presence at her back. "Ritsuka…you're too kind to me."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Responded the black-haired youth.

"Yes…you do, you know what'll end up happening if you keep being so…so nice to me." The beauty of the living world was growing too much for her. Or maybe it was the continued physical presence of the human behind her, holding her, comforting her.

Gently, he turned her around, his turquoise eyes finding her ruby-red ones. Both his hands were wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. Nervously, Ereshkigal slid her hands up against his chest, stopping at the center. Feeling his heart drumming along, she let herself go, leaning forward and resting against him. "I know the risks…but I'm willing to take it because you're a girl worth giving my heart to."

"Even though I have no heart of my own?" She answered back. "I'm a goddess of the underworld…our hearts…"

"Are full of love, anger, sadness, grief, regret, and every other emotion living beings have." Softly retorted the seventeen-year-old.

Bravely, she reached up and cupped his cheek. "I won't be able to change your mind…will I? Not that I want to."

"Sooo where does that leave us?" He innocently inquired.

"…I believe they're called 'dates' nowadays. I…would like ours to continue."

Tightening his hold on her, he lightly tapped her forehead with his lips, causing her cheeks to inflame. "Then follow me, my queen."

Down the mountain they went, hand-in-hand, into the great big forest waiting for them to be explored. They had three days in this space-time anomaly. Officially, their mission was to investigate the source of it; unofficially…it was some private time for humanity's last Master and the Mistress of Kur. They were determined to make the most of their time.

And that's exactly what they did.

She went barefoot, or mostly considering the stalking on her right leg. She wanted to feel the grass and stone and moisture beneath her feet, it all left her feeling so amazed, as did what she saw above her. Birds and insects took to the sides and occasionally landed on the trees and bushes and ground in front of her. Ereshkigal at times couldn't contain her curiosity and reached for them, her dead heart coming close to pounding as she drew close. Disappointment seized her when some flew away, but with encouragement from her Master, she tried again.

Never had she seen a living bird before, or a beetle. Never had she had either one land on her finger. Watching her with a knowing smile and pencil and sketchpad in hand was Ritsuka. Quietly, she pondered what his artistic interpenetration of her would be. Without her asking, he showed her.

"You are…Ritsuka, your artistic talent is…"

"Developing." He finished for her. A shy blush covered his cheeks as she looked through the sketchpad he'd chosen to bring along, Ritsuka wasn't exactly big on letting others see his work, especially those whom made his heart race for one reason or another. "Drawing and writing…it's one way I cope with all of this. Besides, there are times you can't take pictures of everything, especially since when all of this is over with, I'll likely be sworn to secrecy."

Her noise wrinkled. "Any who'd deny the beauty of your work will answer to me then." She smiled as he burst into comedic laughter, her following suit after him. They continued on their path, eventually reaching the sea that they'd glimpsed earlier before.

Water that wasn't rotten or filled with the stench of decay, it felt nothing short of miraculous against her feet and face. Ritsuka kindly offered her if she wanted to go swimming while they were there. A part of her wanted to…especially if it meant that _he _would get as bare-skinned as her as would be required. In the end though, she ultimately opted for sitting on the shoreline and watching the waves. Ritsuka made no argument as he sat beside her, lightly sketching away an image of the pristine sea before them. Sitting side by side, they allowed the waves to kiss their bare legs.

Their track continued, the warm rays of the sun drying their legs. Ereshkigal held her hand up when she stopped let the sunlight bombard her. They were a distant second to the feel of Ritsuka's hand anywhere on her body.

And then he lightly clapped his hand around hers and the world was absolutely perfect.

"How's the sun feel?" He asked.

Smiling, she tightened her hold on his hand. "Heavenly…absolutely…heavenly."

Gradually, the sun began to sink lower and lower, the sky darkening ever so slightly as it did so. Hours sped past the pair as neither had bothered keeping track of time. Only when they looked upward and noticed the violet-tinge of the sky did they realize that dusk was fast approaching. Neither of them minded too much as if any nocturnal predators came out, they were sure they could handle themselves. Ereshkigal most definitely had supreme confidence in her ability to fend off anything that might do her Master harm. Secure in those thoughts, they searched not for a campsite, but a hilltop upon which they would be able to watch the stars. After some walking, they found one overlooking a valley splint by a river that continued outward into the sea.

According to Ritsuka, in just a few minutes, the sun would set and night would officially begin.

"Then…I'll be able to see more stars." She muttered catching the human's attention. Her trademark shyness creeping up on her, she looked away. Fire swirled in her cheeks as she brought her knees up to her chest. "More stars…I've already seen one in my lifetime."

"Really? I suppose that might have been Enkidu's grave when he was buried." Theorized the human. From the clay-formed humanoid himself he'd heard his burial in the underworld had been a grand affair as ordered by Gilgamesh himself. "Huh?"

Her left hand was stretched out, lightly tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"The star that I saw…it was so bright and beautiful, its light penetrating the darkness of the underworld as it had done many times before. Really, it's more like a shooting star, traveling across the cosmos bringing light and hope wherever it goes to whomever witness it." Clarified the goddess, the heat in her cheeks growing stronger by the second. "This star…it's an omen of hope, as well as one of protection if I might say so. Such an oddity it is, just when you think it'll burn out, its luminous continues."

His own cheeks swelling with heat, the Chaldea-affiliated human reached up and curled his fingers around hers. All too quickly, she laced their fingers together, yet she refused to meet his gaze.

"Does this star…have a name?"

Slowly, she looked to face him. "It does…and I would give anything to hold it in my arms forever, but I know that such a thing isn't to be. It'd be selfish of me to hold it all to myself for all of eternity."

He squeezed her hand. "Then hold onto it for as long as you can. Eventually, an end's going to come for everything…but before all that, think about all that happens in-between. That's what we humans do at least, it's how we give our lives meaning."

"It's how you all…shine so bright in spite of your fragility." Ereshkigal added. "Some shine brighter than others."

"In that case, Ereshkigal, my life…" Finally, he looked to face her. Never had her lips looked so tantalizing, yet his focus remained on her eyes, polished rubies that he always felt drawn to. "How brightly does my life shine?"

Her other hand went to his. "It shines…so much brighter than all the rest. So brightly that I can't help but lose myself in it, time after time. It's the light in the gloom that was my existence, and continues to be the light by which I-" All functions in her brain skidded to a halt feeling the unfamiliar sensation on her lips. The fire building in her cheeks exploded and flooded the rest of her body.

Then it was all gone as Ritsuka pulled back from the kiss.

"So…what did you think?" Nervously asked the Japanese male, his cheeks bright as cherries as he stared at the equally flushed goddess in front of him. He wasn't about to push his luck, especially when it came to Ereshkigal; that, and this was slightly more about her than him, or that's how he wanted to make things. The wind continued to whistle in his ears, encouragement and biting criticism mixing together as he patiently waited for a response from the underworld goddess. He knew waiting could be stress-inducing, but this was unlike anything he'd ever experienced; faintly, he remembered one of the many things his father had taught him. Confessing to a girl was perhaps the most stress full thing a man could ever do, and he'd just done that.

A second after he fished out the memory, a response came.

Grabbing him by the face, the pig-tailed-haired Servant grabbed his cheeks and looked him square in the eye, her own red orbs blazing. The next thing he knew, his mouth was occupied, his tongue under assault by hers. Ereshkigal had gone on the attack with all she had to bear, forcing the human down onto his back. Not once did the lip-lock break, it grew stronger, fiercer. Ritsuka responded to her actions with gentle caressing of her body with his bare hands. One of them reached back and moved through her blonde strands. It was a hidden urge he'd suppressed, forced himself to fight against not wanting to breach the sacred trust they'd developed between one another.

It quickly became evident that sacred trust had evolved into something new, something…wondrous.

Just as he ran his hands through her gorgeous yellow strands, Ereshkigal indulged in her own desires in running her hands over her Master's chest, feeling the refined physique beneath it. She pulled away from him, her lips swollen red and her breathing labored like she'd just exerted herself to the extreme. Such a state spoke volumes about how she felt, how deeply ran her feelings for the black-haired human beneath her. His left hand eventually slid down to her waist, where it rested on her hip as did his right. Their positions…it left little to the imagination, especially theirs. Heat swelled within their bodies, condensing around their waists, which snuggly pressed against one another.

Ritsuka swallowed an invisible lump and dared to rock his hips, grinding them against Ereshkigal's. His ears buzzed and his heart raced hearing the unapologetically sensual moan that slipped from the goddess' mouth. Already enraptured by it, he rolled his hips again, wanting to hear more of the sound. The human got exactly what he wanted, and his heart again raced and his ears burned brighter. He could very well feel his cock straining against his loins…and he was all but sure that the blonde beauty above him was getting wet. His suspicions were confirmed as his highly-trained nose, near on par with a bloodhound's, picked up the scent of arousal. Ritsuka's breath caught in his throat as he rocked his hips again. Through her clothing, through his fingers, the teenager felt it-the near divine current of erotic electricity that ran through Servant. She'd just received a bit of a recharge; it spoke volumes since they were both still clothed, they hadn't gone any further than mere kissing. Even with all that, it was absolutely invigorating for the ancient goddess. The same could be said for Ritsuka, who felt a bit of empowerment in hearing the throaty moans of the Lancer Servant.

With another roll of her hips, Ereshkigal finally lost control. Her hands darted out, grabbing his cheeks again and bringing them forward. They met in a searing kiss that supercharged both Master and Servant. Ritsuka's hands slid across her hips, wrapping around her waist locking her in. Their tongues dueled when their lips separated, even if only for a few seconds, afterwards, they were back at it, practically devouring one another's mouth. Ereshkigal's hands slid across his head, moving through his dark strands, caressing his cheek, and finally reaching his neck. Once they reached that destination, Ritsuka rocked his hips again. Ereshkigal broke away from the kiss, an erotic moan exiting her mouth. As she was caught up in the rapture, she saw the near predatory glint in her Master's eyes.

Being a judge of the dead had its disadvantages…and advantages. Naturally, one of them was witnessing the memories of the deceased. She of course saw more than her fair share of prostitutes and whores; from viewing their lives she was able to recognize the light shining in Ritsuka's eyes.

Ereshkigal actually felt a rush of excitement being on the receiving end of such a look. It increased ten folds when she was flipped onto her back, Ritsuka now over her, practically humping her as he dominated the kiss. She recovered quickly, grateful for the change in positions; sandwiched between him and the warm grass, she could think of no better place to be. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist, which moved as if their clothing was nonexistent. Feeling her continued moisture as well as his growing hardness, she moved her arms down, clawing at his backside.

Just as his hip-rocking was doing the trick for her, her hands did the trick for him. It felt like hundreds of bolts of lightning were racing across his backside, encouraging him to keep going. He oh so happily did that. Faintly, he was aware of the obstructing clothing on both of them; he didn't have the heart to go through the hassle of removing all their clothes, not yet anyway. His Servant lover didn't seem to mind too much as she seemed rather content with the positions they were in, perhaps a bit too much so. His heartbeat racing in his ears, he pulled himself off Ereshkigal's lips and went for her neck. It was a testing the waters move, just as his first kiss had been. Very quickly, it became apparent he could cross the entire lake.

She gripped at his back, her black nails near digging through his reinforced clothing and puncturing his skin. Somehow feeling such a thing, Ritsuka bit down, just a tad bit on her neck. Ereshkigal opened her mouth and screamed, the sound no doubt carrying through the forest. It was a true blessing that they were alone because should anyone have heard the Queen of Kur sound so…disheveled, well, the goddess knew her reputation would take centuries to repair.

At the current moment though, she didn't care about that. She didn't care about her duties as lord of the underworld, a goddess, or even her role as a Servant. She was a woman, a woman in the throes of passion takes to the man of her dreams.

Chiming in her ears, like a distant bell, came the familiar beat of his heart. Ereshkigal's eyes _widened hearing it. Yet again, something in her own chest echoed; warmth spread through her, enveloped her, like an onrush of wild flowers spreading their roots across a fertile land. Those roots dug into her, taking control of her brain which directed her next ancients. Panting in ecstasy, she reached down for the rim of his shirt, finding it, and then pulling it up. Luckily for her, Ritsuka got the message and broke off from her. Ereshkigal was sadden by the loss of his lips on her skin, but she was treated to a sight that doubtlessly made up for it as she pulled the protective clothing off the seventeen-year-old human. _

Ritsuka Fujimaru's body was a work of art, a story book which told a long and truly heroic tale. It was lean yet muscular, pure…yet marred by scars: blades, bullets, fire, acidic substances, those were what she gathered as she reached up and ran her hand along the discolored patches across his body. Her already frantic breathing slowed as a wave of white-hot anger overcame her. Those who had done this to him, those who had dared harm him in such ways…she wanted to banish them to the deepest, darkest pits of her domain. No, she wanted to _destroy them_, grind their souls down so that they were well and truly wiped away from existence. Such a fate was the only one befitting those who'd attempted to cease the glorious melody that was his heartbeat.

Perhaps sensing her mounting anger, the human reached down, his hand caressing her cheeks. Quickly, the thoughts of vengeance were swept away, as if by Enlil himself. Ritsuka's touch was as pure and gentle as the wind deity's pleasant breezes, gifts for those who'd earned his favor. Ereshkigal knew she'd done no such thing, yet here she was, being blessed with the touch of heaven. She wanted to hear the sounds of it, the _feel_ of heaven. That was why she mustered some vintages of strength and flipped the two of them over. There was a slight thud and rustling the grass beneath them, but neither paid much mind to it.

They were too enamored with the sights before them. Ritsuka stared up at the cloaked beauty that was the Mesopotamian goddess of death, Ereshkigal marveled at the fine specimen that was Chaldea's Last Master. He was a preserver of life, a damn good one at that. Just like her, he didn't seem bothered by the change up; definitely not based on the warm smile that grew along his face. Honestly, such a thing was more radiant than the sun which was half-submerged in the background. What Ereshkigal didn't know was that fading sunlight silhouetted her, making her ethereal beauty stand out all the more to the human who now lay on his backside.

She wasn't a goddess of death, she was a goddess of beauty, her radiant hair shining like golden, her bloody eyes polished rubies. Her red cheeks flushed, the glow of the sun around her, Ereshkigal was the incarnation of divine beauty, more so than dare he say it even Ishtar. Ritsuka couldn't fight the urge to reach up and confirm that the radiance before him was real.

It indeed was, and it was shining just for him. A warm, not cold, hand caressed his hand as he placed his palm against her left-side cheek. Ereshkigal seemingly melted away cradling his hand, a comforting smile spreading along her face. Sighing in near relief, Ritsuka used his free left hand take hold of his lover's right. First, he softly caressed her palm, then placed it against his chest. He was happy that his heart rate ahd returned to something of a reasonable rhythm; there'd be a time when it would be racing like lightning, but that was to come later. The underworld goddess spread her fingers out, listening to the heavenly beat of his heart as she'd come to enjoy doing. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut like she was about to drift off to sleep. Ritsuka was alright with that in spite of his own raging hormones, he knew that he'd gained a certain…power over her, one that he had no intentions of abusing.

_This softness…this rhythm that is the mark of all living creatures…I wonder…could I one day mimic it? Heh, what a foolish question, I'm a goddess of death. _Chided the Lancer, her eyes sliding open just a tad to meet Ritsuka's tranquil turquoise eyes. A smile grew along Ereshkigal's face. She felt his hand slid up, moving to the back of her head. Seconds later and there came a light tug; she made no effort to fight it.

Neither of them were really in charge of the kiss, they were just basking in one another's existence, one another's love. Her hand remained on his chest, right above his heart and his stuck to the back of her head. The Lancer moaned into her lover's mouth feeling his hands, hands that never should have held a weapon, smoothly running through her golden strands. Her fingers curled over his chest, erotic tension swirling in her gut and between her legs. Without a doubt her panties had grown wet, sullied to the point she'd be red with embarrassment if she weren't too focused on the sensual kiss she and her mortal lover were engaged in. Ereshkigal had fought back the erotic flames that burned within her, but now they were running rampant, searing her being leaving her a charred heap.

So too were they rampaging through Ritsuka, burning away the shred of reason that he'd held onto. As the last of it went up in flames, he decided to voice the inner thoughts he'd kept hidden from her. "Ereshkigal," he began pulling away from her. She looked at him with hungry eyes, if he wasn't quick, she'd initiate another kiss, and this one, she'd likely be in control of. "Do you…do you want to see my dick?" Obviously, this was the _last _thing a sane person should have said to a goddess, especially a _death _goddess. It was suicidal!

But if there was one thing that Ritsuka could use to describe the atmosphere around him, it was unusual.

Red eyes lit up with lustful ambition as the beautiful blonde bobbed her head up and down. "I have…I've longed to see it, yes. Yes! I, Ritsuka…I want your dick! I want it and you!" What little shame she might have felt was quickly and utterly buried as she saw the slight twitch of her Master's lips. "Would I be…the first woman to…see it?" What was that beating in her ears? It wasn't his heart; it couldn't have been.

"Um…well…no, you wouldn't." Admitted the black-haired human with a shameful smile and nervous scratch of the head.

Ereshkigal felt her stomach drop and an overwhelming sense of despair slam into her.

"B-B-But y-you'd be the first girl t-t-to ever blow me! I-I wouldn't want it to be anyone else but you! Honest!" Quickly defended the Japanese youth realizing his words had dampened the goddess' spirits, which was the last thing he wanted. "You know Chaldea has its share of…perverts." Ritsuka added looking away as old memories, fond memories in spite of their…specific content, ran through his head.

A heavy sigh slipped from the Lancer's lips. "Yes, I am aware. Especially that so-called goddess of war and love. Before her you had to deal with the machinations of those other…women such as that irritating Celtic queen." Just the mere image of the pink-haired Rider was enough to give Medb a headache. Honestly, did the woman have no shame? She was supposed to be a queen!

"And guys."

"…W-W-What?" She stammered looking to the Japanese teenager with a redder face. Briefly, he met her gaze, then looked away. Quietly, Ereshkigal lowered her head, her cheeks swelling with heat at the latest revelation. "A-Ah…w-w-well…I…cannot say that I am surprised. Lust knows no gender barriers, especially those who make it their center pillar. I-I suppose given your…accomplishments and…physique you've attracted admirers of both gender. It really is quite a…testament to you, Ritsuka." She hoped that answer didn't come off as too off-putting.

Instead, it came off as shocking. "You…really think?"

Seeing the doubt and worry in his eyes stirred something in the Mesopotamian goddess. Sucking in air through her nose, she reached up and framed his face using her hands on his cheeks. He could look nowhere but to her, he wanted to look nowhere but into her crimson orbs. "Ritsuka Fujimaru…any man or woman who'd turn you down…well, I'd say Ishtar has put a curse on them to blind them to true beauty, most likely so she can have you for herself." Never would she allow the war goddess to know what she'd just said. _Never_. Also on the list of things-never-going-to-happen was the human whom she sat upon. His eyes had widened and his breath on the verge of catching in his throat at her passionate declaration. "I know very little of love and attraction, what I do know I am still learning…but I know that you are…you admirable…desirable…you are…Ritsuka Fujimaru, you are lovable. Incredibly so for any whom wishes to have their heart held and cherish." Her hold on him grew softer as she gathered her courage and voiced her next words. "For what it's worth…you are all of those things to me, Ritsuka."

A moment of silence passed as he looked at her, _truly_ looked at her. Ritsuka saw things that he'd been told "don't suit gods"; doubt, fear, genuine love, and a desire to wash away the doubts that plagued him.

He was the one who took a breath next, then he acted. Behind a stoic mask, he laughed at the "eep!" that came from the goddess' mouth when he turned the two of them over. The Master was back on top and the Servant on the bottom, how some would say things should have been. "You saying all of that…it makes everything worth it. Everything…all those things I am to you…I promise you, Ereshkigal, you're those things to me." Ritsuka knew he wasn't a particularly charming or romantic person, but he could be honest. While it had been decried at times, his honesty had been what gotten him through, and lit the way for several whom he'd encountered. The woman beneath him could be counted amongst those people. All he had were his words and his actions, the latter backing up the former. He'd use them as best he could.

A lone tear slipped from the goddess' eyes, requiring Ritsuka to wipe it away with a brush of his thumb. All he did was smile at it, such a human-like trait from a being who was supposed to be beyond humanity's comprehension. He knew that to be a bold lie as if such statements were true, the history of mankind would have came to an end long ago. More tears and he wiped them away, never once saying a word. As he went to wipe away another one, Ereshkigal caught his hand, and held it. Ritsuka more than welcomed her to do so, he moved his free arm around her waist. Slowly, he brought her into a tender kiss she melted into as she had the others.

They were wrapped up in each other's arms, again. And again, neither seemed to mind. The goddess' dark cloud spread out beneath them, forming a blanket over the grass as they kissed and groped one another like their lives depended on it. Subtly, on the goddess' command, it unwrapped itself from her, spreading and truly becoming the sheet on which they would no doubt be making love upon. The first steps were taken, rather surprisingly, by the human half of the pair.

"A-A-Ah…m-my…y-your…" It quickly became evident that speaking, at least coherently, wasn't going to be something she could continue to do. Or keeping a steady rhythm of breathing as Ereshkigal felt her breath quickening with every stroke of her pussy. The self-indulgence she'd secretly given into was quickly surpassed by the erotic feel of her Master's fingers at her vaginal doorstep. They'd dipped beneath the black, _wet _fabric of her loins and were now moving up and down, like a steady breeze blowing only for her. "Ritsu…Ritus…" That was the most she could get out. And perhaps the most she wanted to as he smirked hearing the name.

"You…only a few people call me that, close friends and family." He whispered to the goddess. Her eyes briefly widened and blush overtook her cheeks as she realized where he was going with the statement. "If you want to call me that again, Ereshkigal…you can." The teen felt her pussy quiver, more liquid-like goddess oozing from her womanly silt.

"I-I…can?" Did she not know how admirable she sounded? How she _looked_ to him?

Unable to control himself, the Master stole a quick kiss, one that definitely left the underworld goddess wanting more. "Lay back."

"B-But…I…I want your dick, M-M-Master…" All her words did was encourage him. Another masculine chuckle passed through his lips before his fingers began to sensually rub against her folds. By the gods, if this kept up, she'd cum before he'd even fully entered her! Was that his intention?! If it was…Ereshkigal would accept it. In her still-beating heart and within the confines of her ancient mind, she'd already decided that whatever came about as a result of her mortal lover's actions, she'd accept it. She'd strip herself naked and masturbate in front of him if that's what he wanted her to do.

Her train of thought was suddenly derailed as she felt his fingers _finally _push past her opening. Ereshkigal's eyes temporarily rolled into the back of her head, her back arching up and air escaping her lungs. A minute passed during which she began to gather herself, only to be assailed by her Master's lips. With his fingers now inside of her, he could feel her vaginal lips quiver in ecstasy. Delighting in the pressure, Ritsuka pressed the kiss, darting his tongue inside of her mouth while gently pushing his fingers in and out of her silt. Eager to keep both where they were, Ereshkigal threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, and his arm. She was adrift in a great sea of crashing waves and he her only life raft, naturally, she clung to him like her life depended on it.

Ritsuka held on for as long as he could, but he was still human thus he needed a breath of fresh air. It felt like hours had passed when he finally got said breath. Ereshkigal was in enough control of herself to let him have a few seconds to himself, then she was mimicking him in stealing away kisses and controlling them. He could have let that continued…but Ritsuka had other ideas, ideas that he was sure his divine lover would enjoy.

The kiss was broken and a loud gasp flew from the blonde-haired goddess. Her vaginal walls squeezed Ritsuka's fingers, then came the gushing of womanly juices that had the Japanese teenager purring in proud joy. His hand was covered in Ereshkigal's womanly juices in seconds, her underwear becoming completely stained as well. Ritsuka couldn't help but feel more than a little proud of himself in getting the underworld goddess to lose control and orgasm within her own undies. He always thought if he ever got this far with a woman, things would be reversed and he'd be the one orgasming first. Dark pleasure ran through him in things being the opposite.

"Ritsu…Ritsu…" Repeated the Lancer-Class Servant letting her first orgasm rock her until it ceased with the removal of her Master's fingers. Immediately, she wanted them back in.

Three licks and he was hooked; the temptation to lick his fingers clean weighed heavily on his mind, but Ritsuka was strong enough to fight off the urge. "Eresh…how does that name sound?" He began.

In spite of the storm of passion battering her like a broken down ship, she smiled at him, her ears buzzing with the sound of his voice. "Wonderful…from now on…you are my Ritsu…and I am your Eresh. I am your…darling."

Smiling, he reached up, positioning his fingers right in front of her. A thrill ran through the Mesopotamian deity catching a whiff of her own juices from his fingers. Like a child, she stuck her tongue out, nervously licking them up. Again, there was another echo in her ears, the next thing she knew, she was suckling her Master's fingers as if she were a child. Once she finished, the human gave her a single command while looking her in the eye.

"Lay back down, my goddess."

How she managed to do so while bolts of lightning were racing down her spine, she'd never uncover. She most certainly wasn't able to remain still as he undressed her, rathe thoroughly. The beating returned, this time louder than before, closer than before. Ereshkigal didn't want to admit it, but the beating wasn't coming from Ritsuka's heart, but from another.

It reached its zenith as she was lay before the human, naked save for the stocking on her on her right leg.

"You're more beautiful than any other woman I've ever met, Ereshkigal." He sounded off causing her cheeks to blush hot pink.

"I-I-I hope you know I-I shall b-b-be h-holding you too those words! F-Forever!"

His chuckle wasn't the reaction she'd been wanting, it only made it harder for her to fight back the tempest of desire within her. "That's fine, because everything I am belongs to you."

She quickly looked away. "Then in that case…all of me…is y-y-yours, a-a-and I s-s-shall expect you to desire no other."

By looking away, she left herself open. The Mistress of Kur's eyes widened feeling the hot breath against her nipple.

"I won't want anyone else, just you, Eresh." Like a seasoned predator, down came his bite, swift and direct, his tongue striking her nipple like lightning. The teen's heart soared hearing the throaty moan that exploded from the Lancer's pink lips. It continued on as he ran his tongue around the fleshy nob, marking it as belonging to him. Minutes seemingly turned into hours, all of which he used to massage her breasts using his mouth and his hand. Moans eventually blurred together, becoming a continuous echo in his ears that drove him on.

Trying to keep her eyes open was a losing battle, one that Ereshkigal eventually threw in the towel on. Her lover's mouth and hand were simply too much for her, not that she was exactly putting up much of a fight to begin with. "Dear gods…this feeling is…it's…beyond words…" Mused the lance-wielder. The fire remained between her legs, but now it had also begun to build within her chest. She was sure of it.

What was beating was _her _heart.

Of course, the ne pumping it, pumping the essence of life through her, was the very same man who'd given her a reason to truly live.

Smiling in gratitude, she wrapped both arms around his black-topped head. "You…like them?" Ereshkigal asked with surprisingly clarity. "Even though they're not…as big…as the others? This body I'm using…it's not as splendid as my original so-aaahhh!"

Both hands were on her perk-sized mounds, his fingers lightly twisting her nipples sending a thunderstorm of ecstasy ripping through her body. Leaning forward, Ritsuka's lips were practically centimeters from her, "Your whole body…from your lips to your chest to your pussy to your legs, they're all perfect, Eresh." Somehow, he managed to move closer, and _still _avoid initiating a kiss. "Especially your legs, I was attracted to them the moment I saw them. Well…that and your ass." Ritsuka added with a chuckle.

Her breathing was hard, her eyes darting everyone but his face. "T-To speak so c-c-crudely to a goddess…what arrogance you have, m-mortal."

Amused by her attempt to avoid eye-contact, the human Master laughed further enflaming her cheeks. "Maybe…but don't I have a right to compliment my woman? You don't like me complimenting you?"

"N-No! I-I do! I want you to compliment me! Praise me until all corners of the universe know of your devoting to me!" Shouted back the now flustered Servant. How it was so easy to bait her! And with such little effort!

Laughing again, the teen humored his divine lover with a long and drawn out kiss, all while toying with her nipples. It was just what Ereshkigal wanted, even though she didn't verbalize her desire. Ritsuka didn't have to hear her say it though, he could feel the desire rolling off of her like heat from the sun. It could also be felt from her pussy, which eagerly pressed against him as they charged headlong into the erotic embrace. When the kiss ended, both stared longingly into one another's eyes, silently transmitting all that needed to be said.

Silently, he moved back down to her breasts, sprinkling the two mounds with light kisses. Each one went off like a firework, all of them coming together to create an erotic blaze that consumed the Mistress of Kur. Her buried insecurities regarding her body, especially her chest, they were all burned away by the flames started by the lone human. His gaze fed the flames, his piercing, passionate gaze that moved between her tits and her face. Ereshkigal's pussy couldn't stop shaking, liquid ecstasy leaking out as she came further and further under his thumb. Of course, the time came when the human came face to face with her broken dam.

The smell was absolutely intoxicating to him. He stopped and took in several whiffs of her love nectar, having spilled forth several times and ran down her thighs. When he'd pulled her undies off, he hadn't been surprised in the slightest to find them completely soaked through. With admittedly warranted pride, he pumped a mental fist into the air at his accomplishment-getting a goddess wet, and even getting her to orgasm with such little effort on his part. Driven by that pride, he stretched out his tongue, gently licking up some of the residual juices that lay atop of Ereshkigal's snatch. The goddess howled into the dusky sky, her erotic voice ringing in her mortal lover's ears. It drove him to press down harder with his tongue, nearly clapping down on her vagina like a crocodile.

After several more tender licks, that's what he did, earning the greatest howl of them all so far.

_Yeah, there's definitely going to be no one after you, Eresh…my Ereshkigal. _Declared the teenager quickly losing himself to the sweet, divine nectar that no mortal had ever had the privilege of tasting. There would be none after him, the goddess told him as such through her body. Her slender legs near immediately wrapped around his head, locking him in place like a crab getting its pincers on its prey. Still, Ritsuka knew he was the one in control, a fact that greatly excited him.

His tongue dove deeper, lapping up the love nectar that had spilled forth from the goddess' loins. Some would have said he was the last person whom this could have happened to, others…well, others would be envying his position, and some envying Ereshkigal's. Both of them enjoyed the moment for all it was worth, their mouths making as much noise as they could.

"Ritsu…so…good…your…t-t-tongue…deeper…deeper…more." Pleaded the underworld deity alternating between tightening her legs and loosening them. She wanted him to keep going thus her brain followed the most logical path and tried to lock him in place, yet with every lick she felt her strength wane. Waxing and waning, winning and losing, such she heard was part of the nature of sex. Contradictory, yet so fulfilling. Ereshkigal definitely agreed on the fulfilling part, the thought of trying to take control of things was completely gone from her mind. As she was-"Aaaahhhhh!"

She'd already been crumbling to pieces from the actions of his tongue, his fingers shattered the Mistress of Kur into a thousand tiny, ecstasy-charged pieces. In-between the gasps, he'd found a way to squeeze his hand in. Ritsuka knew before he'd entered her that his actions would break her completely. He was quite happy to find that he was right, oh so right.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka! I-I…I…I feel like I'm…going to…explode!" Yelled the goddess as her lower body shook. The epicenter of the earthquake was her pussy, currently assaulted by a mortal tongue and a pair of fingers. Two weapons that were as far from a blade or mace possible…but in the right hands, they could bring down gods. Ereshkigal was one of them.

"Just hold on, Eresh." He'd pulled back just enough for him to speak, quietly that his voice was barely a whisper, yet it echoed like a bell in the Lancer's ears. His fingers kept on rocking her, jabbing in and out at lightning speed, a second later and his tongue joined them. _Hold on and you'll feel it…you'll feel it. _

With her crumbling will, doing that was easier said than done, which was likely the point. It was a rigged game, one where she would lose…yet the goddess knew she'd ultimately win.

_I told you…I was going to show you how I really feel about you, and…I'm going to show you one of the best things there is in life-love. _

_T-Then…I'll give it to you! All of my love! Y-You'd best not waste it! _

A smirk graced the human's occupied lips, and remained there as the flood of divine nectar came, heralded by a shout of his name with the "a" drawn out. Around his tongue and fingers, Ereshkigal's vaginal muscles clapped down hard, her feminine juices bursting out and dousing him. Spread-eagle, he let the divine tide wash him away, smiling all the while. Luck was the only word he could use to describe what was happening-he was basking in the womanly juices of a _goddess_. Only a handful of men could claim that accomplishment, and most of them had long been dead by the time he was born. Most also might not be able to claim the emotions running through him and the goddess were on equal levels, theirs were.

The human kept his word, lapping up all the love nectar that spilled forth from Ereshkigal's smoldering pussy. Her back, which had arched upward, gradually began to recline, her breathing, however, continued its frantic rhythm. It was only natural as this was her first orgasm wrought by the hand, and mouth, of her beloved. That was enough reason for her body to endlessly spasm, her womanly cavern to overflow. Like a dutiful husband, he licked up her juices, moaning out his enjoyment in doing so. The sound, the feeling, it all brought tears to Ereshkigal's eyes. They slipped from her eyes as the stream came to an end and her lover was left to clean up the aftermath of her orgasm.

But first, he tended to her tears. The physical representation of her joy were wiped away as gently as the first ones had been. Caring not for the residual cum on his face, she embraced him in another kiss. _You're so…amazing, Ritsuka. _

_Heh, I try to be if it'll keep the people around me happy. _Replied the black-haired youth.

_You have done that, Ritsuka. You've done oh so much more than make people happy…you've…you're…_ Quietly, she buried her face in the crux of his neck, her ears filling up with the sound of a joint heartbeat. Like the good man he'd shown himself to be, he held her in his arms, her black cowl serving as their mattress. Content in each other's arms, they let what felt like eternity pass before either of them bothered to move again.

It was Ereshkigal. Highly aware of the mess that had been made between her legs, she felt that it was only right that she returned the favor, not to mention her beloved more than deserved it after all the affection he'd shown her. Her entire body shook as she mounted him again, feeling his rod poking at her through his pants. Their positions had her getting wet, again. Fully knowing that, Ritsuka moved in like a serpent, his hands sliding up and down her sides, his thumbs rubbing circles into her skin. Ereshkigal shuddered in bliss, again and again she felt herself at the edge of losing control only to somehow pull herself back. Finally, she attempted to draw a line in the sand by pouncing on her lover's lips. All that did was further arouse him as he eagerly took to the kiss.

Holding her by the hips, he rocked his body, grinding his concealed member against her naked loins. The shudder that ran through her and moan that left her mouth, it was more beautiful than any musical symphony composed by any of Chaldea's musicians. Once more, he felt the urge and acted on it, sliding his hands up her celestial golden strands. Were it not for his pants and boxers, he'd have inserted himself in her and began thrusting into her snatch in earnest. Just as he felt the strong desire to do so, Ereshkigal acted, perhaps reading his mind. Or falling pray to her own already monumental arousal.

Moving like a wild cat, she had her hands undoing his belt, then his zipper. It was a wonder she didn't outright disintegrate the clothing in a short burst of divine power. His cheeks red and heart pounding, Ritsuka raised his hips enough for the goddess to pull his clothing off leaving him as nude as she was. His cock popped into view in front of her.

"You're…it's…so…big…so…thick." It was overwhelming clear how mesmerized she was by his six-inch penis. He'd been complimented on it, and ridiculed for it being "too small". Ritsuka had been left wonder, fearing, what a woman's response would be when presented with his member as something to take into her mouth. Ereshkigal swallowed a building lump in her throat as she looked to him. "I-I want you to know…o-once I take your cock into my mouth…it'll be _mine_." Searing-hot lust swirled in the Divine Spirit's eyes as her nail-painted fingers wrapped around his member sending shivers through him. "I shall become addicted to it, to _you_."

"H-H-Here I-I was t-thinking y-you a-already were." Now it was his turn to be a stuttering, red-faced mess.

Ereshkigal didn't let the moment slip by in vocalizing her amusement. "True…but after this…you shall be mine; _this _shall be mine." To finalize her point, she gave a nervous albeit determined squeeze of his cock. Much to the goddess' surprise, her grateful surprise, a spurt of pre-cum shot out, hitting her in the face. It felt very much like the first time his gentle palm touched her skin-pure, heavenly bliss. Keeping one hand wrapped around his dick, she used the other to scoop up his cum. Stars twinkled in her eyes as she fully comprehended the surprisingly salty taste.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ritsuka, whose heart hammered against his chest in relieved joy. "Do you want more of my cum, Eresh?"

The twinkle in her eyes seemingly grew. "Yes…M-Master Ritsuka." What she really wanted was to impale herself on him and have his essence pumped into her womanly core.

"Then suck my cock. Take all of it, every last drop of my cum…as my woman." He in a voice ringed with lust, eyes darkened as well.

All of it was enough to have her become wet. "Yes, my love." Across both their faces stretched genuine smiles in spite of their dirty talk. Her body shivering, she moved her head into position, his member directly beneath her mouth. Eyes lighting up, she opened her mouth and took the meaty rod into her oral hole. _Anu's breath! This is…is…! _In that short span of time, during those brief moments of shock and contemplation, Ritsuka acted on his own. The second her lips wrapped around the human's penis, a flip was switched; he was thrusting into her mouth, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth. Ereshkigal needed only a minute to realize what had happened; immediately accepting the act, she began to bob her head up and down while moving her fingers out along his exposed length and his balls.

Ritsuka's mind had gone entirely blank save for one thing, one driving function-pushing his hips forward. It was all that mattered to him, the sweet warmth that was Ereshkigal's mouth, he couldn't get enough of it, likewise, now that the goddess had sampled his member, she couldn't bring herself to fully separate from it. Sure, there were times his dick was mostly out of her, but at the very leas this tip remained in her mouth. Then Ritsuka pushed it back in, the act was like striking the goddess with lightning, sensual lightning to be precise.

Through her eyes, she begged him for more.

Sucking in a breath, he thrusted his hips forward and back, before long he was practically deep-throating the blonde goddess. The warmth around his member was all-consuming, addictive. Shutting his eyes, he felt his heart beating at a hundred miles a minute, threatening to burst in his chest. It came dangerously close when he pulled back, only to have his member pushed back in by Ereshkigal aggressively seizing his dick. Ritsuka's eyes popped open, meeting the ruby-red of his divine lover.

Ereshkigal stared back at him with luminous eyes, hearts slowly forming in them. Seizing on the moment, she began to lavish his dick with attention from his tongue and his balls with delicate touches from her hands. Hands that had seized souls and, in some cases, literally eradicated them from existence. Such palms were now being used to tenderize and pleasure, a truly amazing turnaround. _Let your goddess handle this…Ritsuka. _She spoke to him over their mental link while holding his gaze and maintaining her actions. He stared down at her, breathless just as he'd left her. Taking his silence as acceptance, she threw all she had into pleasuring him. Partially fueling her was his earlier statement about how some had caught sight of his masculine sword.

But luckily, none had been able to seize it as she was doing. Every second that passed the goddess coated the human member in her saliva, marking it as hers. She'd fight the entirety of Chaldea if they thought they could lay hands or lips on Ritsuka's manly sword. It was _hers_.

_He _was hers…and she was his.

Ritsuka transmitted such when he grabbed her hair and began to once more push his dick in and out, wrestling control away from her. Eyes meeting, they quickly found a happy middle ground and began to work in tandem, satisfying one another's carnal urges. She longed to please him and he secretly desired the feel of dominating her, yet he also wanted to make the experience memorable for her while Ereshkigal wanted to return the favor from earlier. It was amazing how those things all went hand-in-hand with each other.

Paradise was the word that could be used to describe the moment, the two of them floating on a sea of bliss that would take them across the cosmos. The human's head fell back, then lurched forward, his teeth bared as he pushed in and out, allowed himself to be sucked and fondled, by the Mistress of Kur. His fingers bore down into her golden locks, her eyes occasionally glancing up at him. That was when his heart roared and his hips reared back, then surged forward. Ereshkigal purred in carnal joy, a small spurt of pre-cum shooting into her mouth. That was her signal to act, which she most certainly did. They feed one another's sensual urges in a never-ending cycle that echoed through the silent forest around them. Surely, they must have sounded like two beasts mating, the description wasn't too far off.

Gradually, Ritsuka overtook the goddess, the tug in his gut growing stronger and stronger. "Eresh…Ereshki…gal…I'm…I'm going to-"

Gemstone eyes caught him moments before the release came. _Cum in my mouth, Ritsuka…cum in your dirty goddess. I am your personal whore to do with as you wish. _

Spying the glowing hearts in her eyes, the human threw his head back. "Ereshkigaaaal!"

White hot liquid shot from the tip of his member in a concentrated stream that had only one way to gone. As it ran down her throat, Ereshkigal's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head, and her formerly dead heart beat in resounding joy. Body ablaze, she kept her mouth firmly latched onto her lover's dick as it erupted. She couldn't think of any better a place for his cum to exit but inside of her, or on her, whichever one it was so long as she had the chance to taste his masculine juices. They were salty and sweet, greater than any divine wine that the goddess could have produced. Her heart soared with excitement in knowing such a sweet beverage was hers and hers alone, and that she was the _first _woman to taste it.

Hungrily, she swallowed it all, her taste buds resounding with the delectable aftermath. Seeing stars in her twinkling eyes, she slowly pulled away from her Master. Cum and saliva dripped down her lips. Ritsuka just barely kept himself upright by holding out his hands, he felt like he could feel ever blade of grass beneath his palms. It took several long breaths for him to recompose himself, for his vision to straighten and the sight of Ereshkigal staring at him to finalize in his mind.

Seeing her cum-stained lips about to move, he spoke first. "You were great. The best…the _only _woman I ever want sucking me off until I cum."

A colorful blush spread along her cheeks. "O-Of course! A-A-After tasting my lips, you shall desire no other!"

"And what about my cock, Eresh?" Coolly shot back the human teenager with a casual grin.

"W-W-What?" Stammered the Mesopotamian goddess. "I-I mean y-your cock was…it was…" The more she looked into her eyes the weaker her resistance became, not that it ever amounted to much to begin with. Shoulders sagging, she looked to the teenager with unwavering devotion in her eyes. "It was…great, fantastic. Your penis was…it was so thick and full…and your cum tasted splendid, so much so that I…fear I may seek you out for it, perhaps even on a mission." Wrapping her right hand around his dick, she fantasized about doing just that-pulling him aside, dragging his pants down then giving him a blowjob. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Ritsuka?"

"Hell yeah I would, though we'd probably have to be a little…discrete about it." He laughed with genuine amusement and a crimson blush. It'd be a lie to say he never thought about one of his Servants blowing him on a mission, hell, he'd had some lewd dreams about such a scenario. "Ereshkigal…as good as a blowjob is…"

Reading his mind, she moved her free left hand to her womanly silt. "A good…hard…_fucking_, right?" There was hunger in her eyes just as there was in his.

"Do you want me, a lowly human to fuck you senseless?" Ritsuka asked.

Moving atop of him so his member was posed to impale her wet pussy, the goddess answered back, "It's been my dream for weeks on end. I want you to claim me as your woman, fuck me as if I were some common whore, no, as if I were your _personal _whore."

His eyes practically narrowed as he took hold of her hips. "You're my woman."

Lips twitch, the underworld ruler leaned down. "Then make me so…lay your final claim to me."

That's exactly what he did, pulling her down as if he were an incarnation of gravity. Ereshkigal's radiant golden mane danced in the starry light as she threw her head back, a scream of ecstasy shooting from her mouth. It elongated as Ritsuka pushed his dick deeper into her pussy, coming within a hair's breath of hitting her core on the first try. The lightning traveled vertically, passing through her formerly still-beating heart. It roared to life, her lungs inhaling gallons of air.

Said air quickly flew from her mouth seconds later as Ritsuka flipped the two of them over. He was intent on following through on his promise, he was going to fuck Ereshkigal senseless. Lying above her, he gripped her hips and thrusted, again and again in a feral rhythm that would only end when he'd completely bathed the goddess' insides in his man juices.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Ritsuka!" Screamed the Lancer.

"So tight…so fucking tight but so…good!" Her hair fanning out beneath her, he couldn't help but steal a kiss from her. Ereshkigal's legs wrapped around his waist, though their hold on him was light as he pulled back then rammed himself forward. This time, he hit her womanly core causing her to give what was arguably the loudest scream so far. He took primal pleasure in hearing it. "Mine…mine…" He whispered.

Ereshkigal heard him. "Yes…that's right my dear….I am yours…yours and yours alone!" She thought she'd seen stars before, but how wrong she'd been. What she was seeing were the real thing, and their warmth was bathing her in sweet radiance down to her core. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck your goddess to your heart's content, Ritsuka!"

Her words turned a door from which waves of howling carnal pleasure rushed out, wrapping around her, caressing her while rocking her world. Ritsuka snarled and roared as he pushed against her, hitting her core with repeated blows that left the Mistress of Kur breathless. His cock vanished into her center, her walls tightening and constricting around him like a vice, of course, that didn't stop him from pulling in and out. White-hot friction rapidly raced through the goddess and her mortal lover. All too soon they fully caught fire, surrounding the couple in a sea of ecstasy they danced through.

Sloppy kisses dotted the intercourse, providing momentary holdouts for the pair.

"R-R-Ritsu…I'm going to…I'm going to…!" Beseeched the ancient entity.

"Do it, let it all out, Eresh!" Answered back the modern-day human.

The flames swirled around them, condensing into a stormy tower with them at the center. The heat grew, the winds howled. Through it all turquoise-blue eyes met ruby-red eyes, arms locked around one another. For the first time in thousands of years, a mortal and a goddess came together in the most sacred and heartfelt of embraces.

"RITSUUUKAAAA!"

"ERESSSHKKKIGAL!"

Her vaginal walls exploded in pipping hot ecstasy seconds before his cock fired off yet another concentrated stream of masculine juices. From a goddess of death came an impassioned cry of life, resounding through the forest, and perhaps the rest of this serene little world. It was their heaven, their private paradise where they were free from the labels of gods and mortals and servants, they were just two people basking in their shared love for one another. And it wasn't over just yet.

Following a whispered command, she move onto all fours, the grass feeling like soft silk beneath her flawless skin. Ereshkigal had heard of beasts mating and knew humans, and gods, could do the same, but she never in all her dreams thought she'd be able to take part in such a ritual. Her savor star, however, had blessed her with yet another miracle.

"My goddess," Ritsuka whispered teasing her moist silt with his harden dick. Slow and steady he went, enjoying the shaking that wrought the Queen of Kur's heavenly body. "How far you've come…going from fearing a man's penis entering you to now practically begging for it."

Panting, she responded, "O-Only your penis, R-R-Ritsuka. A-A-After all," The eyes of the death goddess quite easily outshined the stars that were now shining overhead. "Its natural place is inside of me…feeling me up with its warmth. Feeling me…with your seed." She knew what she wanted, in her now-beating heart, all had been made clear and her true destiny revealed. Likewise, Ritsuka now saw what his future truly held.

Light and life.

"AAHHHH!"

He fucked her with reckless abandon, hips pushing forward and back, his dick once more tearing through her womanly silt. It was his property now, just as his penis was now hers and hers alone. She responded in kind to his actions with steaming-hot squeezes that further fueled the beast within him. Lips pulled back in a primal snarl, he moved his hands from her hips, his right striking at her watering silt and the other going for one of her bouncy tits. He'd openly challenge any who dared speak ill of her breasts as they were like globs of fleshy gold for him, Ritsuka never wanted to let go of them and wanted no one else to touch them. The human imprinted on them yet again with his fingers, fondling the sweaty tit. Every nerve in Ereshkigal's body blazed, Ritsuka's soul blazed in tandem in with hers.

"AH! AHHH! MORE! MORE! HARDER! HARDER, RITSUKA!"

"You've hungered for it…to become my woman…you're mine now! ALL MINE!" He wasn't surprised in the slightest seeing drool pouring down her lips and pink hearts in her eyes. It was exactly what he'd been aiming for, what he'd secretly been hoping to achieve. Thus, he made his next thrust as hard-hitting as he could. He let her get a few seconds of screaming in before silencing her with a sloppy, fiery kiss. Her vaginal silt tightened around him, gushing erotic liquids. Her right hand looped around his neck holding him in place, locking the two of them into place.

"MOOOORE!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"MOOOORE!"

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO, WHO DOES YOUR HEART BELONG TO?!"

"YOU! ONLY YOU AND ALWAYS YOOOU!"

The familiar tug in their guts came, yet the couple fought it with all of their might. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, but they also knew awaiting them at the end was sensual release the likes of which they'd grown addicted to. Around them swirled the flames of ecstasy, burning away their skin and bones until their souls were all that was left. Together, they went up in the flames.

"RITTTSSSUUUKAAA!"

"ERESSSHKILGAAAAL!"

For the second time, the goddess' core was bathed in the creamy liquid of her lover's cum. Said man's cock and fingers were saturated in the love nectar of the Mesopotamian goddess. Lips locked as the last orgasm was rode out, the ecstasy splint between the two of them.

When that ecstasy began to decline, they laid back, tucked in each other's arms atop the cloak-turned blanket. Ereshkigal had just enough strength, and reason, to perform a trick her sister had begrudgingly taught her. With a snap of her fingers, the blanket was transformed into a skeletal-themed bed, just perfect for a goddess of death and her lover.

"My soul…my heart, they're yours, Eresh." Ritsuka whispered, exhaustion weighing in his voice.

She framed his face knowing he'd be asleep in just a few seconds. "And mine are yours as well, Ritsuka, my love."

Content in that declaration, knowing it'd be remain strong until the end, the human shut his eyes and dozed off for the night. Ereshkigal would follow after him, and when morning broke, she'd greet him, and the morning afterward again and again. He'd stay at her side, and she'd return the favor in full. Such a relationship was rare amongst gods and mortals, but when it came to Ritsuka Fujimaru, expectations were made as he was indeed a star of hope and change. His light could penetrate any darkness, no matter how thick. It'd certainly illuminated the bleak abyss that had been her existence. Ereshkigal would do all she could to preserve that light, and keep from hogging it all to herself. Humanity still had need of it, and she would allow its brilliance to finish cleaning up the remains of the Demon King's plot.

And when that was finished, she would continue to bask in his light and protect him. So it was promised of the Queen of Kur, ruler of the dead and lover of the Reclaimer of Human History. A goddess of death and a hero of life, an odd yet perfect match for one another.

Far off, back in the slowly rebuilding remains of the World, a certain love goddess felt a tingle run up her spine, a charge of energy almost.

"Well…little sister, don't say that I never did anything for you. I stepped aside and let you have him." Ishtar mused with a lazy smile she could only wear when in the confines of her room. "You better not chase him away, Ritsuka's without a doubt a man worth keeping."

* * *

**I'll say this right off the bat…I will be doing more Ritsuka/Ereshkigal stories because the pairing's really grown on me, a lot more than I thought it would. In some ways, I do see the two of them as being polar opposites and Ritsuka being the one to give "life" to Ereshkigal's existence. The bit about her heart not beating is a little headcanon of mine; for underworld deities such as Ereshkigal, Hades, and Izanami (especially her) I like to think their hearts work differently compared to other beings. Mind you, this doesn't mean they can't feel emotion, just it takes a lot to get them to do so, and human interaction is one thing that even death gods (or underworld rulers) need as without other people, well, in the words of one my favorite zombie apocalypse survivors, "Without other people, you might as well be a zombie,". **

**On another note, I actually did some research and the Mesopotamian Underworld is…well, dull might be the word to describe it as unlike Hades, the Judo-Christian Hell, and the Norse underworld, you don't get tortured or punished (at if you avoid the demons that roam about) for whatever misdeeds in life. Grand Order really got it right in showing Kur as being just a dark subterranean place with a bunch of souls floating about (though in legend they do eat food, just dusty and dried out). Little mythological tidbits that I always applaud the Fate franchise for sneaking in.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this lemon and onto the next one! It'll be out on Valentine's Day and yet again, will feature a new girl (in a manner of speaking…)! Until then!**


End file.
